The Taste Of True Battle
by Eclectic1
Summary: Ocelot sets out to have a "one-on-one" battle with Naked Snake in an attempt to discover who the better soldier is. Rated M for OcelotXSnake yaoi yumminess.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER:: I don't own these characters. :(

"Well," EVA sighed, "Leading a double life is a lot more daunting that it looks. I'm just going to take a nap for a couple of hours…" The female spy paused, leaving a slight lilt at the end of this statement as if it were a question. Naked Snake, for all of his extensive combat and field training, had no idea what she meant by it.

"Okay, I'll keep watch." Naked fed another log into their campfire. This secluded area behind the waterfall seemed to work perfectly for concealment from the enemy.

Snake's ears perked up: was that an irritated sigh escaping from EVA's side of the flames? The spy was as baffling as she was attractive; Snake would have assumed that EVA would be relieved to catch a few hours of rest not under the watchful eyes of their enemy.

EVA decided to call it a day and lie down, quickly rolling over to prevent herself from viewing her current source of sexual frustration. She found herself quickly giving in to sleep's succulent temptations. Snake quietly tended to the fire, enjoying a nice view of EVA's enigmatic hindquarters.

Ocelot chanced another quick glance around the cave wall. _What fools! _He gave himself a mental pat on the back. _I've known about this place for months!_ _How can anyone think this is a good hiding spot? The first thing that I did when I joined Spetsnaz was search out hidden waterfall caves, and they thought I was wasting my time! BAH! _

"Oh yes," Ocelot whispered, "Bah indeed." He didn't even bother bringing along lackeys to confound the situation; this would be a one-on-one battle of wits and stealth. Sweaty and vivacious, clothes torn to shreds, eyes practically glazed over with the passion of battle; they would fight man-on-man to see who the better soldier was.

Even better; the two-timing spy bitch was asleep. This was the _perfect_ chance. He just had to lure Snake into this corner of the cave without waking the she-harpy. He had witnessed said she-harpy hurling her ample cleavage and other such assets into Snake's face; it was as if she knew staying awake and keeping the other man close to her would prevent Ocelot from carrying out his plans. Against all odds Naked Snake had resisted, leaving her to sleep cold and alone on the other side of the cave.

"Good man," Ocelot muttered, "Good man." He ran a hand along the cold, reassuring metal of his revolver. He had quite the plan for luring Snake away from the camp flames.

"Rrrrrrooowwww!" Ocelot cupped one hand around his mouth, trying to muffle the noise enough that it prevented EVA's return to consciousness.

"Huh?" Snake turned in the general direction of Ocelot's presence.

"Rrrrrrooowww!"

"Hrm." The stealth spy looked at the campfire. Whatever animal was making this strange noise, chances were it would look pretty good roasting over open flames. He rarely had a golden opportunity like this one to sit down and enjoy his meals fully cooked.

Ocelot stood around the corner, gun aimed and ready. He heard footsteps fast approaching. This whole thing was working a _lot_ better than he had suspected. Did Snake reallythink that it was an actual animal making this noise-

Snake turned the corner, instantly finding himself face-to face with an ever-familiar revolver.

"Damn," He muttered. Snake instantly had a flashback from when he had first met Ocelot and heard him calling his men with a similar mewling noise. He instantly went for his tranq gun.

"No you don't!" Ocelot smirked. "I've got you now. We're going to have a no-guns battle to see who the real master of combat is!" Ocelot's eyes skimmed over Snake's finely-muscled stomach and arms. Naked was currently bereft of any upper-body clothing, save for the straps supporting his survival supplies and ammo.

Snake frowned, obviously confused. Then it dawned on him: Snake had spent years developing CQC with The Boss; if Ocelot wanted a real fight his only chance was to stick with some sort of long-distance weaponry. This threw quite a monkey wrench into his plans. A gun fight would lack the traditional…_excitement_ of a hands-on battle.

The Major paused, allowing for more confusion on Snake's part. So far Ocelot had challenged the other man to a duel and followed up by spending a disconcerting amount of time pilfering mental imagery of Snake's bare upper midriff. It was eerily similar to the way that the stealth agent found himself more-than-occasionally staring at EVA's barely-clad assets. Still not quite grasping this situation mentally, Snake took the other man's hesitation as an opportunity to put him in a formidable chokehold.

Ocelot suddenly found himself in Naked Snake's arms, head pressed against the other man's firm chest and a knife hovering inches from his throat. He could smell Snake's scent: earth, jungle and wild animals.

"And under all that…" Ocelot whispered, "The scent of a _man_."

"What?"

_Did I say that out loud?_ Ocelot thought, _What did that even mean?!"_

"Start talking!" Snake rumbled, "What are you doing out here? Where are your men?"

Ocelot was finding it increasingly hard to concentrate. For some reason all he could seem to focus on was the feeling of Snake's toned abs rubbing slightly against his back every time the other man spoke. The knife at his throat _should_ have been a top priority; oddly it was one of the last things on his list at the moment.

"Speak!" Snake was obviously trying to keep quiet in an attempt to give EVA some well-deserved rest, but it was apparent that he was becoming increasingly irritated with Ocelot's silence.

"I… didn't bring any….other soldiers…"

"What? Why?" He sounded genuinely curious.

"Uhmmm…well…" His concentration was shot at this point; he had a hideous urge to bite the arm that Snake had firmly planted under his chin. What the _hell_ was going on with him?!

He was suddenly released from Snake's grip, almost tumbling over from the sudden return to unassisted standing. After floundering through a few seconds of bafflement he quickly deduced the reason behind Snake's actions.

Ocelot had an erection.

To be continued soon! ;D


	2. Chapter 2

Snake did his best to reason out this situation:

He had grabbed Ocelot in his standard CQC fashion.

He had interrogated him to the best of his abilities.

Ocelot had developed a _very_ noticeable erection.

What did you _do_ in that kind of situation? He was already mentally chastising himself; he knew the Boss wouldn't have crumpled under such a situation. Surely this was just a savvy method of escaping capture on the Major's part.

Ocelot's mind overflowed with the aftermath of a terrible epiphany. Had he only wanted to fight Naked Snake to…get close to him? To…touch him? To…to….

"Ocelot out!" He darted towards the cave exit.

"Hey……! Wait a minute!" Snake ran after him, determined to get some answers.

Running away went against everything that Ocelot believed about combat, but his youth got the better of him and caused embarrassment to override any hardwired combat tactics. He leapt through the waterfall and into the jungle beyond, hoping to lose Naked Snake in the jungle foliage.

Naked tore after him, hell bent on resolving the situation. Ocelot couldn't just corner him, ask for a one-on-one battle and run away hoisting an erection. Things just didn't _work _like that in combat. At least, not in _his_ ample combat experience.

Left alone in the cave, EVA mumbled "Snake" to no one and turned to face the campfire, still held in the grip of unconsciousness.

Ocelot darted into a particularly thick patch of trees and tried his best to achieve absolute silence. It was difficult, especially while picturing Volgin in a thong to holster his arousal. He knew that Snake was fine-tuned to the sounds of this landscape and would be very capable of hearing any audible indications of human life.

He risked a quick glance from his hiding spot; Snake was only about 30 feet away. The Major just needed a little time to sort things out; this was all happening too fast. Just what did he see in Naked Snake? The man was primal, simple. He got the job done and left it at that. No bells and whistles attached, a perfectly efficient human being. The only thing that really stood out was his incredible appetite and equally incredible CQC skills.

Was that it? Did he idolize him?

Did idolization even _cause_ arousal?

Sadly for all of his firearms and somewhat-efficient combat training, Ocelot was bereft of any decent relationship expertise. They didn't teach personal skills 101 where he was taught, and any insight he gained from observing Volgin or any other number of rampant military freaks was perplexing at best. How was he supposed to resolve a situation like this? Would fighting Snake fix the irrepressible ache in his lower stomach and groin?

Snake heard a barely audible crunching sound. He turned just in time to see Ocelot stepping out from a patch of trees and plant overgrowth, gun pointed in his direction.

He fired. Snake leapt and tumbled out of the way, barely missing the shot. He dived into a nearby patch of weeds. Ocelot circled the spot, trying to locate where the other man was hiding. With so many convenient hiding spots, Snake already had an unfair advantage.

Ocelot inched up to Snake's hiding spot, looking for a visible modicum of flesh or camo uniform. He paused a second. Frustrated, he jumped into the weeds. He stomped the ground in several areas.

Nothing.

"Damn," he muttered. The stealth agent could be anywhere now.

He felt an arm wrap around his neck. Snake had somehow managed to get the better of him twice now. This time he didn't repress his instincts.

Snake felt a stinging, blunt pain in his arm. Had Ocelot…._bitten_ him? The pain only grew, burning deeper into his skin. He ripped Ocelot off of him, slamming the younger man into the ground, aiming to stun him for long enough to get his tranq gun out and fire.

Ocelot hit the ground hard, his gun tumbling from his grasp. He moaned, shaking his head. Snake saw the other man looking up at him, blood spotting his mouth and chin. Ocelot gazed up at him, body splayed in grass and leaves. He wasn't attempting to get up, leaving Snake temporarily baffled. Even dazed from his collision with the ground, Snake thought, he should at least be _trying _to escape.

The other man's blue, poignant eyes seemed to burn right through him, his gaze becoming uncomfortable. His tongue slid out, slowly licking the blood from his lips. Ocelot's methodical way of doing it very strongly suggested that he wanted Snake to pay attention to what he was doing, to know that he had taken something from the other man into himself and made it his own.

Or maybe he was just becoming fatigued. Snake always had an odd way of looking at things when he was hungry.

He went for his tranq gun, trying his best to snap out of the strange daze current events had left him in. Ocelot was quicker, snatching his gun from its landing spot a few feet away and firing. Snake dived out of the way but suffered a grazing on the same arm sporting a bite wound.

Naked's left arm was aching furiously. He did his best to ignore it and circled around Ocelot. The blonde fired another shot, missing him by several feet. Snake went for his knife, being that it was best for this close-combat situation. He made a third attempt at subduing Ocelot; this time the other man caught on and jumped out of the way. Snake got him in the chest instead, a half-foot gash now decorating Ocelot's uniform.

The cut wasn't severely deep but it still burned like hell. Ocelot landed a decent kick to Snake's stomach, sucking back the pain and still savoring his small taste of Snake's blood. Combat taking up all disciplined thought; he found himself offhandedly wondering what the rest of his opponent would taste like.

Snake suffered immediate, intense pain. Despite Ocelot having only the most basic in hand-to-hand combat, his blow hit home. Snake tumbled to the ground, uttering a "Hooooof!" noise. Bright colors swam past his vision. He coughed, fighting back a darkness sweltering at the edges of his vision. He couldn't black out; it would mean the end of him and EVA if he did. After all their efforts, the mission would result in utter failure.

Ocelot walked closer, gun pointed at Snake's chest. Snake looked up at him, no hate or terror in his expression, just a hint of regret. Ocelot's finger tensed on the trigger.

The Major lifted his gun higher, firing several inches above Snake's head.

Fighting Snake wasn't consolidating the ache in his chest, or causing him to stop thinking about the bestial urges lurking behind those combat-hungry eyes. There was no domination in getting a lucky shot, no taste of victory. He needed to take things that could only be given while conscious and coherent. He would take every physical sensation that his opponent had to offer.

"I _will_ understand the taste of true battle." He uttered, azure eyes blazing.

Why didn't Ocelot just kill him? What the hell was going _on_? This was, perhaps, more frightening than his opponent just shooting him. What was that look in his eyes? Anger? Frustration? Snake poured over all the emotions he understood and came up empty-handed.

Ocelot leaned down next to Snake. His gun was still pointed in Snake's direction, causing escape to fall under a possibly fatal category.

He leaned in closer, his empty hand brushing against Snake's stubble-lined cheek.

"Wh…?" Words escaped him as Ocelot's mouth brushed against his own.

"Your lips," Ocelot whispered, his words hot on Snake's mouth, "Are much softer than I would have thought."

To be continued shortly!


	3. Chapter 3

The blonde pushed further, tongue invading Snake's mouth. This was more exhilarating than the adrenalin rush of combat, more delicious than victory. He imprinted Snake's mouth into his memory forever, mapping everything with his tongue.

For a heartbeat, Snake insanely returned the kiss. It was a natural reaction, it somehow felt _right _to react in turn. A blunt thought of _What the fuck am I DOING?_ Tugged him back to reality and plugged a fist into the side of Ocelot's face.

The Major sat back on his heels. He spat blood into the grass next to him, laughing.

"Good. I didn't expect you to give in _that_ easily." He threw a punch at Snake. It hit him slightly above his jaw line, lacking the same impact that Snake seemed capable of achieving. Despite this, the battle _was_ causing his stamina to slowly dwindle. The stealth agent shook his head a couple of times and tried his best to push back a slight daze attempting to overcome him.

Ocelot pressed his body against Snake's, who was at this point half-sitting, half-propping himself up. The weight of the other man's body threw him back to ground-level. He grabbed Snake's chin forcefully, kissing his mouth hard enough to bruise both of them. He must have holstered his gun at some point; Snake could feel Ocelot's other hand running down the side of his chest.

Snake went for his knife again, working with extreme difficulty to make the most of his combat tactics with another body on top of him. He went for Ocelot's neck, instead sinking it into the other man's arm. He was close enough to hear a hiss of pain from Ocelot. The intimacy suddenly struck him as bizarrely comforting, knowing that he could hear every noise uttered by the other man.

"If I let you keep doing that…" Ocelot whispered against the side of Snake's mouth, "Will you let me fuck you?"

"What?" Snake uttered, completely lost at this point.

Ocelot paused. Did Snake really have no idea what he wanted? It made sense in a way, given the background that he probably came from. Ocelot would be just as lost if he didn't have the horrible influence of Volgin and others just as twisted to contend with.

"What…does fucking mean?" Snake spat the words at him. "Taking? _Penetrating_?"

Snake's knife was suddenly against the blonde man's throat. This might be it. He might die for his foolish actions.

Ocelot frowned, he was so close that Snake could feel his face muscles move into the position. "It means to give as well."

The knife inched closer to Ocelot's neck; he could feel it ever-so-lightly pressing against his flesh.

"Will this lead to death or…"

He risked kissing Snake's cheek softly.

"Other, more….exhilarating things?"

This tender brush of lips against skin introduced Snake to the most prominent distraction of all: curiosity. The kiss was so tender, a peace offering in its own right. Was the other man offering an equal, temporary relinquishment on both ends? How would he know if he didn't at least give Ocelot a chance? This could, after all, turn into something beneficial.

Cautiously, slowly, he lowered the knife and sheafed it.

Ocelot smiled. Snake taming was not an easy business, but he was making progress. It would have been much easier to reveal everything about himself to Snake, all of his secrets. Regrettably, it was still a bit too early for that in their game of bloody politics.

He sucked on Snake's neck, causing him to gasp. Snake had a sinking feeling, as if he were slowly going under and Ocelot was the only thing to hold on to. He awkwardly wrapped his arm around the other man's back, hand grasping his shirt collar.

Ocelot felt himself gaining the advantage in this situation. He would torture Snake with pleasure until he gave away all of his secrets. It would be a wonderful victory.

The blonde unbuttoned his shirt, removing it. He pressed his body against Snake's, savoring the heat of another warm body.

Snake punched him. Ocelot fell to the side, confounded.

"What the hell was that about?" Snake balked at him.

"All WHAT about?"

"Y'know….taking your shirt off."

"That's…what usually happens."

Snake stared at him, unblinking.

"With…sex."

"Oh yeah. Right….." Snake glanced away from Ocelot, a flustered expression on his face.

"What's the big deal? You run around shirtless all the time anyway! Wait…have you never…" Ocelot looked at him in disbelief. How had a man with his incredible, rugged good looks never engaged in intercourse?

Snake looked at him, face deadpan. "Have _you_?"

"Uhhh…no." He'd certainly seen it though. Walking in on Volgin and Raikov had been, by far, one of the most horrible things that he had ever witnessed. Which was saying a lot. He'd certainly seen his share of horrible things in his 19 years of life.

"Wow….that _was_ horrible." He looked down at the forest floor for a few heartbeats. "But this will be much better!" He looked up, face beaming with thoughts of their upcoming exploits.

"What was….never mind." Then Snake smiled at him. Actually _smiled_, and it was one of the most warm and welcoming things that Ocelot had seen in a while. Snake's expression seemed to completely counteract all thoughts of his horrible encounter with Volgin's escapades.

"Well, alright then. Time for sex." Snake undid the belt clips on his survival pack, removing it. He unzipped his pants and tugged them off.

"Wow." The Major gave him a lopsided smile. It was all he could do not to squeal like a schoolgirl. He suddenly noticed the spot where a bullet had grazed the other man earlier. He hadn't meant to actually shoot Snake, but he occasionally had a habit of getting a bit too caught up in the heat of battle. Just like the other wound that he'd inflicted on Snake in the torture room, one that was much more permanent. He pushed the horrible thought to the back of his mind, trying not to let guilt get the better of him.

Ocelot leaned over Snake, grabbing his injured left arm. The spot his bullet had grazed didn't look too serious, but it was bleeding. He licked the wound. Snake shuddered.

"You taste good." He placed his lips around the wound, sucking on it.

"That's….NOT the proper way to dress a wound…" Snake groaned.

"You taste _really_ good." He licked a trail up Snake's arm, kissed his neck, his lips. Tried not to look at his eye patch, guilt his only dark anchor in a sea of ecstasy. Tried to think of nothing but touching the other man. He straddled Snake's body. Meeting hip-to-hip, he discovered that Snake felt just as excited about this situation as he did. The knowledge left him with a strange feeling of relief.

"Uhhmm….let me help you with those pants." Snake felt between their bodies for Ocelot's belt. He unbuckled and unzipped the blonde man's pants, and tugged them partway down. Ocelot finished removing them.

He looked down at Snake's boots, which were, at the moment, the only thing that he was wearing. Snake followed his gaze.

"Figured I'd leave the boots on. Got my pants off just fine."

"Um. Sure." The Spetsnaz soldier was feeling more-than-a-little nervous, but couldn't let it get to him. He had to keep the upper hand in this situation.

If, that was, he still_ had_ the upper hand in this situation. He couldn't really tell anymore, the urge to be inside of Snake was overriding the more delicate aspects of his thought process.

Ocelot reached into a pocket on his pants (which were currently lying in a crumpled pile next to him) and pulled out a small bottle. He uncorked it and dripped a small amount of the contents onto his palm.

"What's that?" Snake questioned.

"Lubricant."

"Where'd you get…?"

"It's better to leave some questions unanswered." He rubbed the lube onto himself, trying his best _not _think of where he'd stolen it from. He'd originally confiscated it for his own personal needs and curiosity, not imagining that he'd have someone else to share it with. He grasped Snake with the same hand, coating him with lube.

"Wow…that feels _really_ good…" Snake writhed at his touch. Ocelot savored the sight of him, naked and receiving so much pleasure from his actions.

"Snake, wrap your legs around my neck."

"Okay…..why?"

"So I can look at you while I fuck you."

Snake frowned. "Why would you _want_ to do that?"

Ocelot just looked at him.

"Fine, whatever, "the stealth agent muttered. "You're the expert on this."

Was that a hint of sarcasm in Snake's voice? He didn't really care. The other man did as requested, lifting his hips off the ground and wrapping his calves around Ocelot's neck.

"Are you ready Snake?" He grasped Snake once more, caressing him.

"Uh, sure…" He gave the other man a half-lidded expression, "Just…keep touching me like that….it feels good…"

Ocelot slipped one finger inside of Snake, then another. His partner moaned, writhing under him. He couldn't take it any longer, Ocelot removed his fingers and immediately pushed inside of him.

"I wonder if it always feels this _tight_…" Ocelot breathed, sliding deeper inside of him, "…this good?..."

His partner gasped and jerked under him, riding multiple sensations of Ocelot inside and outside his body. Snake moved in time with him, sweat-slicked leaves crunching under his back. Ocelot pumped Snake's member and his body with equal vehemence.

"Okay…." Snake moaned under him between thrusts, "I think…..I understand how this works now…."

In one swift movement Snake threw Ocelot to the ground with his legs, twisting behind him and pinning his partner's arms behind his back.

"OW!...hey….?" He remarked helplessly, struggling with equal hopelessness. His arms were at an angle where it hurt to move, but he still gave it his all. Despite the sudden, jarring switch in positions, he realized his physical arousal seemed to be holding up just fine. If anything, the sharp pain was only making him _more _excited, which was not something that he'd planned on.

Snake leaned in close, pressing his mouth against the captive man's ear. He felt Ocelot wriggling in his grasp, body pinned underneath him.

"You know…I _don't_ need to look at you while I fuck you."

To be concluded!


	4. Chapter 4

Ocelot, despite, himself, felt a delicious chill run up his spine.

_Why?_ Ocelot thought, _WHY is this turning me on? _He needed to be the one in control. This situation proved nothing but an inability to overthrow his enemy.

Then a horrid thought raked through his mind: had the other man just been playing with him all along? Snake's close-range combat skills were obviously superior, but did he really have such a massive advantage over Ocelot?

"It's a good thing you had that lube," Snake offered nonchalantly. "I wouldn't have thought of that."

One hand still holding his opponent's arms in relentless confinement, Snake entered Ocelot. The blonde uttered a moan seeped in tinges of resonant pleasure. Snake hadn't bothered slipping his fingers inside of him first, but the sudden, intense feeling brimming on pain seemed all the better for it.

_NO!_ He thought, helpless to take back his audible enjoyment. _What am I doing? _

Snake continuously thrusted inside of him, mustering incredible sensations that left Ocelot in a state of mental chaos. Unable to free his hands, Ocelot couldn't provide himself with manual stimulation. He pined for sexual release, but Snake continued to provide physical pleasure without the necessary components for climax. The blonde found himself stuck in a purgatory of torturous enjoyment.

Sensation was too much, he couldn't even think correctly. His thoughts seemed to dance on the edge of madness.

"Snake…let my hands go, please….I need to…" He spoke through a pile of leaves collecting from Snake's motions. His head and shoulders were slowly being encompassed in a pile of forest debris, twigs scratching at his face and neck.

"I think I like it better this way." Snake reached around Ocelot's torso and began stroking him, causing gasps of relief to escape his throat.

Against every last bit of resolve that he could muster, the Major found himself moving in time with Snake' rhythm. Catharsis finally released him, fast and spasmodic. He sighed, his inner demons finally sated. Snake came shortly after, accompanied by his own gasps of pleasure.

Snake pulled out and fell next to Ocelot. They lay there breathing heavily, Snake staring complacently at Ocelot's back.

"That was-"

Ocelot attempted to interrupt the other man with some bitter lie like 'atrocious', or an equally insulting word. What came out was:

"Incredible."

The Major's body had failed him again, his words and actions almost seemed to act of their own accord.

They were quiet for a few moments. Ocelot almost had the feeling that Snake was struggling with something that he wanted to tell him.

"I never thought that would be so…..satisfying, you know? I couldn't even imagine having such a great time with EVA. I mean, not that I haven't thought about it or anything…."

Ocelot found himself smiling. That was something to be proud of, for all her classic beauty EVA had gotten nowhere near her apparent goal of seducing Snake. Ocelot had bedded Snake without any sort of preemptive strategy. He wished sorely that he could rub it in her face.

Ocelot turned to face Snake and found him lighting a cigar.

"Snake…." He stopped speaking, abruptly cutting his sentence short.

"Huh? What?" He looked genuinely curious, making Ocelot all-the-more-open to discussion.

"I'll always be there for you." He forced it out, no stopping this now. "If….you need me."

"Ok-"

"At all."

"Ok…thanks." He smiled, and it was genuine. The other man's heart swelled.

After a few seconds Snake sat up.

"Do you want some leftover Anaconda after I disinfect these wounds? He grabbed his survival pack and unbuckled one of the pouches, digging around in it. "That stuff we just did made me pretty hungry."

"Uh….." Ocelot had no idea what Anaconda tasted like.

Surveying the individual across from him, he came upon a realization: He would fight for whatever Snake fought for, do whatever Snake asked him to do. This was a man that you could follow to the ends of the earth and back, live for with no regrets.

Whoever he ended up working for in the future, Naked Snake's desires would always be at the back of his mind.

"Yeah, I will." He offered Snake a broad grin. "I'll have some of whatever you're having."

END!


End file.
